What Happens in the Summer
by UchihaKiwayo
Summary: Tied together unexpectedly by fate of a stray soccerball, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke become friends as interns in the summer. That summer love blooms into an envious relationship. But to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura disappears without a trace. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

BAM

BAM.

Sasuke shook his head painfully, searing flashes of black and white throbbing in his head, muddling his vision.

"Who the hell?!" he exclaimed.

In spite of the fact of being an Uchiha, being renowned for having legendary skills in fast reflexes and battle techniques etc, he had not been able to block the incoming soccer ball from hitting him full in the face.

The reason, reading an intriguing book on Konoha's welfare and warfare.

He dropped his book and looked around for the culprit of hitting his face was, rubbing the bridge of his nose gingerly all the while.

"Ino," a pink haired girl cried out, "pass me the ball!"

"Pass me it!"

The blonde with flowing hair pulled back into a ponytail smirked, "Fat chance!"

"And let you score for the other team again," she jeered, continuing to smirk, _she was almost there._

The goal was getting closer by every stride.

Just then a girl with two buns on her head cut in front of her path, stealing the ball from under her.

She then swiftly passed to her other teammate, but to only have the ball intercepted by none other than, the feisty blonde she had just taken the ball from.

Ino glared at her in contempt, "Thought you could take it from _me_? The sexy ninja?"

She then kicked the soccer ball with such force that it nearly went in the goal, unfortunately, it was blocked by yet another girl, a lavender eyed black haired girl.

The ball was kicked back into the game, just in time; it was met with the full force of the pink haired girl named Sakura's foot.

The ball hit the foot with such impact that it flew through the goal, ripped open a hole in the net, and hit the boy sitting on the bench behind it with more than painful force.

"I'll get it," volunteered Ino, the team captain for the game.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Ino sure seemed eager to go get the ball… That was more than unusual of her.

Sakura looked at where the ball had flown, and whom it had hit.

She gasped as she saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke shake his _gorgeous_ head groggily.

"No Ino," she argued, trying to hide the half delighted, half horrified expression on her face, "Its okay, I kicked the ball, I should get it."

"No," the blonde persisted, smiling through clenched teeth, "I insist, you should rest, _I'll_ go get it."

Sakura shook her head, ready to argue.

The two girls continued bickering until the captain of the opposing team sighed in exasperation, "_I'll_ go get it."

"NO!" the two previously arguing girls shouted in unison.

"Then what the hell do you want me to do? Just one of you go get the ball then!" Ten Ten yelled irritated, "Do rock paper scissors or _something_! Just hurry up!"

The two girls faced each other and began executing the movements of the decisive game with vigor.

"Rock, paper, scissor!"

"I win!" the blonde shrieked, jumping around.

"No, you don't," Sakura told her, "You only won one of the three matches!"

"Rock, paper, scissor!"

"I win!" Sakura shrieked this time, happily clapping her hands.

Ten Ten shook her head at the immaturity of her fellow high school students.

"Okay now," she told them, "This is the final match."

The two girls glowered at each other with intensity.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissor"

"YESSSSSSS!!" the pink haired girl shrieked the loudest one yet, she ran towards the boy, um, no, the soccer ball.

As he looked around for the culprit, he saw a pink haired girl running towards him.

"Are you okay," she asked concernedly, her sparkly green eyes wide.

Sasuke grinned stupidly.

_What the hell was that_? He slapped himself mentally; the ball to his head must have had strange side affects. _Only dobes like Uzumaki would do that…_

"I'm so sorry for your trouble," she stammered, "We were playing soccer, and I guess someone kicked the ball too hard…"

She grabbed the ball, bowing once more.

"Uh," Sasuke said, dazed, "I-it's okay."

The pink haired girl flashed another huge smile and ran off, shrieking.

He sweat dropped.

Sasuke massaged his temples, closing his eyes, _why did he have a feeling that this was not the end of meeting that strange pink haired girl?_

He sighed, standing up as he picked up his novel.

"So, how was it talking to Sasuke-kun," the blonde asked, not attempting to hide the fact that she was green with envy.

Her pink haired companion sighed dreamily, "He smiled at me."

Ino blinked her baby-blues in disbelief, "Sasuke-kun never smiles you baka, your eyes must be needing glasses."

Unfazed by the snide remark, the green eyed girl picked up her gear and floated off, as if in a trance.

"Sasuke."

The black haired teenager looked up from his kneeling position in front of his father.

"Your mother and I have decided that for your best interest, you should come to the law enforcement department as in intern, for this summer at least."

His mother smiled at him, her warm eyes barely visible due to her wide smile, "Sasuke-kun, it'll be fun, you'll get a chance to work with professionals, and you'll learn a lot."

The boy just nodded, signaling that he would do as they suggested.

His father smiled at how easily his second son had obeyed, "Very well then, I shall expect you to be up and ready by four thirty tomorrow, and at the department by five."

The boy nodded once more.

"Sakura-chan," her mother called her from downstairs, in the kitchen, "Come down here! I need your help!"

The pink haired girl flew down the stairs, giggling happily to herself; _Sasuke-kun had smiled at her, at her!_

She quickly wiped the table top and set the silverware, skipping over to the rice cooker, she immediately began to scoop rice into the bowls and setting them on the table.

Her father sat down at the table, arranging the pages of the newspaper so the edges would line up neatly.

"You sure seem happy today," her mother commented, wiping her hands on the front of her apron, then pausing to tuck a stray strand of her own pink hair behind her ear before sitting at the table.

Sakura only sighed in reply.

"The hokage called today," her father told her, sipping his soup.

Her daydream fantasy popped instantly.

"Tsunade-sama," she asked in alarm, "Why?" _I haven't done anything wrong during the past lessons, have I?_

"She called to tell us that she thinks for your best interests, you should attend a summer internship school run by other medical-nin."

"It's kind of like a summer camp," her mother explained, "You'll be doing what you usually do with the hokage, except this time, with Shizune-san, you'll be healing the injured as a summer job."

The longer her parents spoke, the tinier became the summer dream of her and Sasuke-kun, holding hands, walking by the beach.

Before she could open her mouth to protest, her father interrupted her, "You will be going, you have no say in it, we are just telling you what you will be doing, as ordered by the hokage."

Sakura scowled, defeated, she slammed the back of her head at the head rest of her chair for a dramatic effect, immediately regretting her action, she winced.

"Well," her father concluded, "now that you seem to know, if you'll excuse me."

He stood up, pushing in his chair.

His daughter continued to gape at him as he left the room.

Her mother then sat down in front of her, "So Sakura-chan, it seems as if you had a good time today," she smiled, her eyes twinkling in the expectance of gossip.

Her daughter immediately snapped out of her angry teenage attitude, "Sasuke-kun smiled at me today!"

Her mother's eyes widened, "Really? How exciting!"

Sakura sighed, continuing to gush, "He looked at me, and then smiled, he looked so handsome like that, smiling, at _me_."

"Well, Sakura-chan," Kasumi breathed, clasping her hands to her chest, "It seems as if he likes you then."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened and she shrieked with delight, "Then should I ask him out?"

"No!"

Sakura jumped in her seat, surprised.

"When a boy shows interest in you," her mother continued, calming down slightly, "Don't show any interest in him, at all, then he'll want your attention."

"Act as if you don't even know him."

Sasuke flexed his fingers, intertwined with each other as he sat down on the chair; he rolled his shoulders to shake away his sleepiness in the cold room.

It was day one of the summer internship. So far, at five in the morning, nothing exciting had happened, _big surprise_.

He looked around the room, to his extreme annoyance; no one other than him was present.

Hadn't his father told him to report on duty at five in the morning?

Just then the head Uchiha came into the office, a mug of steaming coffee in his hand, "So I see you're early son."

"Now that you're here," he continued, "I want you to arrange some of the files in this room," he said, opening a door to a dusty room, "afterwards, if we do go out on a mission, you are to come along and take note of what we do."

Sasuke nodded, _might as well go to work_.

He started to arrange the files when he heard the front door slam open.

"Me na sang, ohaiyo!" cried out the same pink-haired girl he had seen yesterday.

His father looked up and smiled, "You must be the medic-nin intern for this summer."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, _this girl was a medic-nin?_

"Sakura?" called out her mother, prodding her gently in the side, "Sakura-chan, its time to go to your intern summer-job."

Sakura groaned into her pillow, rolling out of her bed.

Moments later, showered and full, she stood in front of the building, _might as well be cheerful, maybe if I'm loud enough they won't want me there, and I'll get kicked out!_

She burst into the room, crying out her morning greetings loudly to a roomful or strangers when she saw the most unexpected person to meet there, her expression changed into a one of horror and wide-eyed surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's father looked from Sakura's horrified face to Sasuke's annoyed one, hers to his again

Author's Note: In the regulations, didn't it say that we weren't allowed to do these things? But oh well 

Well, what you're reading right now is what I call a twisty. A twisty is a story with a twist at the end, and you have to guess what the twist is. It makes reading the story more fun (well, in my opinion). Oh yeah. THANKU THANKU for reading! But please don't stop reading!

Oh yeah, and it has to be kinda OOC (well on Sasuke's side) or else the love might not progress well enough in just a summer :D

Disclaimer: (do we even need these things?) Of course I do not own the characters from Naruto, i.e. Sasuke and Sakura, created by the most reverent Masashi Kishimoto 

Sasuke's father looked from Sakura's horrified face to Sasuke's annoyed one, hers to his again.

"Do you know her," he asked his son curiously, his head tilting to the side.

Sasuke's face tightened in annoyance and slight amusement at the pink haired girl's expression, he hissed through his teeth, "Yes."

"You know my son, Haruno Sakura-san?" he asked Sakura as well.

_So that was the pink haired girl's name, Haruno Sakura._

She stopped herself from answering yes and shook her head repeatedly, "No."

"Well you two might as well get to know each other better," he said, a slight smile lingering on his face, "Because you will be seeing a lot of each other this summer."

"Why did you say that you didn't know me?" Sasuke asked in monotone, straightening the pile of folders, not bothering to turn around to face his previous attacker.

Sakura turned around to face him, "Because I don't."

_Wait, this pink haired girl, one of his many fan girls, just said she didn't know him? This was new, and quite unbelievable, even for him._

"But aren't you one of my fan girls?" he asked despite himself.

The kuniochi blinked, her green eyes wide, "No," she answered in the same annoyingly clueless voice.

Sasuke smirked inwardly, _this should be interesting_.

The two sat in silence, arranging the dusty pile of folders in the musty room.

Sasuke's eyes flicked around the room, _something had creaked._

Then his eyes found the source of the sound, it was an unsteady cabinet file, piled on top of a wooden closet that_ was about to tumble off onto the ground_, or more accurately, where Sakura was sitting, right beneath it.

He rushed, his actions speaking before his mind could react and think of something to do.

The cabinet file gave a final creak and gave way, tumbling downwards, awaiting for a collision with the green eyed girl's head.

He had run and jumped just in time to push away the cabinet file with expertise and incredible speed, but hadn't noticed the file of papers underneath him, in his way.

The cabinet file was quite sharp despite being so rusty, and had injured his hands but it was well thrust away before making contact with pink hair.

If that file of paper hadn't been there. If just that file of paper hadn't been there, he could've somersaulted in the air, and landed on his feet.

_Instead, because of the stupid file of paper_! He slipped_, he had slipped! _And_ fallen_, this information was still new and being processed in his highly intelligent mind, for this kind of thing did not happen to him often. _Looking stupid. That was not something existent in the Uchiha dictionary…_

The plan had been so simple, run, jump, save the girl, go back to work.

But this was how the plan ended up being, run, jump, save the girl, slip, and fall.

And fall he did, on the floor right in front of the girl he had saved from being squished like a bug, he had as instinct, thrust out his hands in front of him to catch his fall, and they did catch his fall. By planting themselves on either side of Sakura, who was leaning back on the wooden closet at that time.

The end result, the scene just looked very, very wrong.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"When I said you guys might as well be getting to know each other better," the shocked Head of Department said, the muscle underneath his left eye twitching in shock, "I didn't mean it in this _way_."

The two young adults sweat dropped as he indicated their inappropriate posture.

Girl: seated and leaning back on wooden closet

Boy: towering over girl, on knees.

The two sat up and rushed to explain, speaking over each other.

"Fugaku-san, he was simply trying to-"

"Father, she was in danger, the cabinet file-

"And he slipped because of that folder-

Fugaku held up his hands, "Enough, enough, just don't let me catch you two in this sort of situation again."

He stepped out of the room, shut the door behind him, and exhaled.

_Teenagers._

The two teenagers continued to clean the room in silence, but inside their minds, it was anything but that.

_Oh my goodness! He was this close to me! Oh yeah! Next step is my first kiss! Man, we keep on rolling like this, and we'll be married by the end of senior year!_

Sakura's inner self ranted on as her outer self blushed happily at the thought of how Sasuke had actually bothered to save her from that precarious cabinet file.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but no matter what, his mind kept going back to what had happened moments ago.

_Their faces had been so close, inches away from each other; he could hear her breath in his ear. Her smell had been strangely distinct. Fresh? Sweet? Like a lily, so different from the cookie cutter faces and reactions of the other girls of Konoha._

He took a breath to ask her another question when the door opened once more.

"Okay guys," Fugaku announced, smiling, so far these two had done a good job, the storage roomlooked spotless, "Its lunch time, you could go out for a lunch break, be back in two hours."

"Arigato gojaimas," Sakura chirped and bounced up, grabbing Sasuke's unsuspecting hand, and dragging him out of the tiny room.

"W-w-where are we going?"

"Lunch!" the pink haired girl replied as the dashed out of the police department, "I owe you my life, so I'll buy lunch!"

"Well, let go," the raven-haired boy snapped, yanking his wrist from the medic-nin's steely grip.

"Aw, don't be like that, um…"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he reminded her.

"Sasuke-kun," she repeated.

"Let's go eat!"

Sasuke sat down gingerly as the girl he had previously rescued waved her hand furiously to gain the attention of the cook who in turn was yelling furiously at his apprentices for not putting in enough miso in the ramen.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the cook shouted, "Baka! Less soup, more noodles!"

He slapped the back of his apprentice's head.

"Hai!"

"Hey! Two ramens here!" Sakura hollered, cupping her hands around her mouth, finally getting the attention of the restaurant owner.

"Sure thing doll."

Sakura plopped down on her seat happily. Suddenly, she grabbed Sasuke's left cheek, not like any normal person, but in a strange way.

Her index finger and thumb touching each other at their tips, encircled the apple of his cheek, the little cheek fat he did have squeezed into a circle.

_Okay, this really did prove that this girl was not a fan girl of his. No fan girl of his would dare to touch him, none the less squeeze his cheek in a weird way…_

"Look!" Sakura cried, "It's a tomato!"

She obviously didn't care that other girls wouldn't dare to do that, Sasuke looked at her, using all his mental power to stop himself from having his veins pop and sweat dropped instead.

"Where?" he asked, he liked tomatoes…

"Here," she cried, poking the protruding part of his cheek that she had caused to stick out repeatedly.

Sasuke's sweat dropping increased a million fold, "Can you please release my cheek?" this medic-nin's grip was as strong as her teacher's…

"You have to say the magic word," Sakura smiled, taunting him in a sing-song tone.

"_Be as weird as you can, just be truly yourself," her mother had instructed her, "Because even after being that weird and he's willing to be your friend, he'll definitely be willing to be your boyfriend."_

"…Please?"

"Wrong!" she cried happily, the ramen hadn't come yet, they had plenty of time.

Just then a green blur appeared in front of them, along with a set of freakishly huge eyes.

"Oh, how youthful!" it cried, "Sakura-san, may I join you!?"

The pink haired girl quickly turned her head towards her "captive," "The password's _I hate freaky eyelashes and haircuts…"_

Sasuke sighed in relief as the blood rushed to his left cheek; it seemed as if his non-fan girl had an admirer.

The pudding-bowl haircut boy sniffed as he turned away, his shoulders drooping as he walked out of the restaurant. _Was that what girls did when he subtly hinted at his annoyance?_

Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt, but then mentally kicked himself; he was getting far too soft, more and more of his emotions were leaking through to his sub-consciousness… This way, he'd never be able to kill _him_…

Sorry!! I didn't know how to end it, I guess this chapter was kinda too short, and maybe not even worth it, but I need more ideas to help progress the loooove 

I'll update as soon as possible… After I finish watching my favorite Korean drama, Goong! Its awesome 

Okay, thank you all again for reading, I am so ever grateful to you (three expecially) all. Until next time 


End file.
